CreepyPasta Manor
by KatherineAsuna
Summary: 2 friends find themselves in a sticky situation when they find themselves in the hands of killers. And when Lexxi gets a disturbing message from her boyfriend, will she believe it's him or someone else? Afterwards Katherine must make a choice: to save her new found friends or to save herself? And what do You do when your head-over-hills for a grusome killer...Who knows?
1. Kidnapped and Car Wreck

**This is a series I decided to write and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Creepypasta or the characters. I do own the the image above and The characters: Katherine and Lexxi**

(Katherines P.O.V)  
I will never be able to leave this horror story I called a life. No matter how hard I tried, something ends up going wrong. Could it be that I am the main actress in this cold,dark movie, or am I just a pawn in someones chess game. I walked into the never ending darkness of my life, I walked, countinuing on my own path, my own road, my own future. My long black silky hair drifted towards my feet draging on the ground, I walked towards to what I know call home. I turned to the woods hearing branches and twigs breaking, my bicolored eyes shifted back to the road. My right emerald green eye, staring at the path in front of me, While my right ocean blue eye peeked through my red streaked chin length bangs on my right side of my face. I stuck my cold hands into my pockets, at the moment my phone started vibrating, I pulled it out reveiling the name,'Lexxi', My only friend, the one who truly understood me. Could it be, that she will be my only friend in life, or is she what you called a 'starter' friend. I put the phone back in my pocket, not wanting to talk to her at this moment. I mean this is my thinking time, a place where I can go to think and relax. I turned into the forest where a hidden path was, a path I only knew, by heart. I drifted into the path, fading into the trees and branches. I turned, disracted by a sudden noise...nothing. I countinued my path of solitude, I reached my destination, the drop. The drop, It was a name Lexxi gave to me, the drop was this narrow piece of rock that drifted into a cannon. It was my place of solitude, it was a place I called home. I sat on a rock that leans right next to the cannon, a rock I claimed years ago. I layed on it as if it was a cload in the sky. I was about to put my Skullcandy headphones on when my phone vibrated again.

"Lexxi again, Doesn't she know all I long for is solitude."

I pulled the phone out thinking I would see a voicemail from Lexxi, it wasn't. It was a message from an unknown number, I unlocked my phone and entered my text messages, The unknown messager was right at the top. I opened the box and I read the message.  
'Hi' Was all it said, I stared at my phone thinking Who is this and why is he talking to me. I deleted the message and started listening to music, soon afterwards my phone vibrated again, I looked at the caller id and saw it was the same number.

I loged back in and saw the new message, 'You shouldn't have done that' was all it said. I got up and franticly responded, 'Who is this?' My eyes widned at the sight of the new message,'You will know soon enough'. I ran off towards the woods, when I got another message,'Don't you want to play, I saw you run off into the woods.'. I ran as fast as I could, before a hand grabbed my arm bringing me down.

* * *

(Lexxi's P.O.V) Why does Katherine have a phone when she never answers it? Oh right because she uses it like it's another Ipod. I paced around the merry-go-round staring at my phone, well I called it a phone, Katherine call it a piece of crap. When I called the hundredth time I put my phone back in the pocket, I shook my head in distress, How could Katherine miss out on Buddy Day. I remembered telling her about

it last week and last night when she was at her so-called home. I moved some of my black hair out of my face, and went to the games.

''Might as well go have a little fun." When I reached one of the many gold-digging games, I found something very strange. It was a clown, in an all black outfit. He had this smile that peirced into my soul, the second I glanced at him.

Kids crowded around him as if he was the best thing at the fair. When the kids left with hands full of candy, My curiosity got the best off me. I slowly walked toward him, every step gave me an evil feeling, A feeling I never wanted. When I reached him I put my hand on his shoulder, at that moment a dark black cloud of smoke took his place. I stared at my hand in the smoke, before I realized it my hand felt like it was on fire. I pulled my hand back quickly, when the smoke was gone I looked at my hand. Odd, there was no sign of burns or even debree from the smoke. It was like nothing was there.

"Was I hallucinating?"

I walked away from the scene and ran to my car. I took my Keys, and unlocked my Pontiac G6 and sat in my soft comfy seats. I Placed my wind chimes in the ignition. When the car was started, I turned my Wheel and left.

"How can you see me?"

I turned my head to the passenger seat, and saw him, that grueling smile was back, it felt like he was looking straight through my soul. His voice thick and grough responded once again.

"Are you mute?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and swerved the car, right into a telephone pole. I looked back at the passenger seat, there was nothing. I turned back to face forward, I looked at the pole that I crashed into. It looked like it was going to fall on the car, that meant, it was going to crush me. I looked back to my rear side mirror and saw the man again. At that point, I blacked out.

* * *

(Zara's P.O.V)  
I took a right on jackson avenue, going straight to Lexxi Abarai's house. I redialed her number untill the annoying lady called a voicemail started talking once again.

"Goddess, Shut Up!You annoying lady!" I screamed at my phone, while I turned the steering wheel, how come Lexxi's not answering her phone. I mean she's married to her cellphone, it's a rare case when she doesn't answer it. I turned into her driveway and ran to her door, I knocked viciously untill opened the door.

"Mrs. Abarai, do you know where Lexxi is?!"She shook her head no.

"Lexxi left to go to the carnival with Katherine at noon, but that's the last she called. She's probably at Katherine's house or they're at the all age club."

"Well lexxi's not answering her phone."

I heard the house phone ring, Mrs. Abarai went inside to get the phone. When she picked the reciever up, her face turned from her happy go-lucky face to a shocked face. She quickly put the phone down and grabbed her car keys.

"Zara, I need you to come with me something bad has happened."

We rushed to her car and left her house, soon we were on the road. In ten minutes of time, we were at the...Carnival? We turned in and saw hundreds of cops surrounding the scene. We parked the car and rushed to the sherriff, spook to the sherriff personally and started...crying? What was going on? I pushed the cops in front of me out of the way, and saw something I never wanted to see. It was lexxi's grey SUV, crushed by the telephone pole. The sherriff went back to the car and told everyone...Lexxi was missing.

**A/N: Hello there, I'm just here to tell you to please follow this story and me of course. And if I get enough followers, I will write the second chapter and maybe even more. Oh and if I do write chapters I will only write One chapter Once a week. So ya...Bye!**


	2. Was she Adopted?

**A/N:Hello guys, I'm sorry I can't update that often, but I will try to update every week if I can. And I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long, I got my computer taken away for a week so ya. But don't worry the next chapter will be uploaded in exactly a week...YAY! Okay i'm sorry for that. Anyway this chapter is longer than the 1st one so I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Creepypasta and thier characters, I also do not own the awesome songs in this story either they all belong to their rightful owners. I own the image above and the characters: Lexxi,Katherine, and Zara.**

(Katherine's P.O.V) I fell flat on my face, as dust and debree flew into my eyes, making my eyes sting as if it was acid. I tried turning to see my captor, but got pushed deeper into the soft forest ground. I tried turning to see my captor, but his knees dug deeper into my arms making me wince in pain. I screamed out hoping anyone could hear me but it was highly unlikely, tears formed in my eyes making it hard to see. I tried moving once again but had more pain coming into my arms, making me once again scream. I turned to see my closed hand remembering my cellphone was still in my hand. Not long after, my sisters ringtone started:

_"Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear,_

_but they turn out the lights,_

_A fragile soul caught in-"_

I should of changed the volume on vibrate, because soon afterwards my captors hand grabbed the phone out of my hand and answered it for me. "Hello..."He had a distinctive good voice, that was hard to explain. He closed the phone and threw it towards the tree, cracking the screen in a million pieces.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" It came from behind me, I heard that voice before it sounded as if it was sandpaper blocked by something muzzling the sound out. I tried to turn to see him but was stopped once again by this 'Jeff'.

"Killing her what else." He motioned his body to face the other man.

"No Jeff this was my girl, I found her first." I turned to the voice finding out it was..My cellphone? Soon my question was answered, my screen on my broken phone went blue,

"Ben, get out of her Cellphone." Jeff said staring at my cellphone.

"Not until you say I found her fair and Square." Ben came out of my cellphone, he was identical to link from Legend Of Zelda, except he had pitch black eyes that bleed rich red blood.

"I found her fair and square, I went inside her phone days ago and waited for a good moment to kill her, and now you come in and say you found her first."

"Actually I found her first, I have been studying this child far longer then you two idiots." Ben looked to see the man behind me, then back to looking at me and Jeff.

"But Slenderman..."Jeff replied.

"No! I need her...she's Important to me."

"Jeff, we need to take Katherine to Dr. Smiley at this instant. She could be the one." Slenderman motioned himself to me, he bent down in front of my face so He could see me and I could see him. He had...no face, and he was wearing a tuxedo. I swore to myself I've seen this man before, but I just couldn't remember where. He took his hand and placed it under my chin making me look up at him. He stared at my features making me make a face of disgust.

"Jeff, do your thing, we need to take this child to him at once."

''Wait-" I was cut off by a pain in the back of my head, my eyes slowly closed making me fall in a deep sleep.

(Lexxi's P.O.V)

"Uh.." How could my body be in this much pain, I felt my body was ran over by a steamroller multiple times. I opened my eyes slowly, to get used to the sudden lighting. I turned my head to see the clown sitting in a chair next to another man. The clown turned his head and smiled,

"Hahah your awake." He motioned himself to me, I noticed features I didn't notice before, He had black makeup under his eyes that made his ghostly pupils stand out. He was...beautiful.

"I nee-...Where am-."

"You shouldn't speak, your still to weak from the car crash."

"L.J. I need you to go tell the Proxies I will be leaving now, I recently got a call from Slenderman and I need to go see someone. Lexxi I need you to stay in bed and DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM, or else you might even get more hurt."

I motioned myself to see , He was attractive, he had rich red eyes a surgeon mask with a smile drawn on it, white shirt with a black tie, and black skinny jeans with black converse shoes. He moved his raven black hair out of his face, closed his book, and left.

"Hey Lexxi, I will be right back, I need to go to tell the proxies."

Not long afterwards he closed the door and left. I sat up realizing the staggering pain in my stomach. I moved the blankets that covered me, and gasped at the sight. My stomach was covered in bandages with blood stains here and there. I got up to see if the clown dude was outside the door, I slowly walked to the big red door bordered with golden brass. I touched the brass doorknob, it was cold, as if someone dead touched it. I gently turned the doorknob making it creak. When I pulled the door open a sudden gust of wind made my spine chill, I turned ,my head to see if the clown dude was anywhere in the hallway. Nope. I looked once more to make sure I wasn't missing anything, until I saw a dark figure hiding in the corner.

"Uh..Hello, anyone there?"

"Yes, now go away.

"Um..Do you know where the clown guy is?"

"Do you mean L.J."

"Is that what you call him?"

"Yes, and I'm not going to tell you where he is."

"Well, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm E.J and that's all you need to know, Human."

"Well, I'm Lexxi, I just need to tell L.J Thank You."

"What for?"

He stood up, and came out of the darkness, showing me his appearance. He had a blue mask with black 'eyes' bleeding black blood, hanging above his mouth, He smiled showing all his sharp teeth painted red with blood. He pulled a bloody organ out of his blue hoodie, he slipped it inside his mouth making flesh blood drip from his mouth. He wiped the excess blood on his black skinny jeans, and walked towards me.

"You know Humans like you shouldn't be wondering around this place. I wonder what your heart tastes like when it's still beating?"

He kicked me into the wall making my stomach reopen making it bleed. E.J came closer to me and pinned me to the wall, making me scream.

"Now Let's see how your organs taste when your awake to see it!"

(Zara's P.O.V)

I slowly walked towards my new house. Tears formed in my eyes, thinking about what could happen to Lexxi. I mean she's Katherine's best friend, Katherine would be devastated. I motioned towards the front door. I thought more about the kidnapping, but it never made sense to me, I mean who wants a 16 year old girl that is a psycho weirdo that will just probably get heed over heels for the one that kidnapped her. I walked inside my house, the familiar scent of cherry blossoms and lilac flooded my nose. I walked towards the TV and turned it on my favorite channel: Abc. I walked towards the kitchen setting my cellphone on the table, I quickly grabbed it again and tested my husband, Astley. Astley was a state detective, and was the best one out of all the detectives. He would find the missing person in days in not hours. My Astley...I hope he's finding Lexxi.

"Are you not happy with your body, Do you want to lose weight then try the new dieting pill:Slim Power. It will take away 20 pounds in just 10 days so call-" I turned to the TV only to see another dieting commercial. I went back into the living room to turn the lamp on, afterwards I sat on my black leather couch to relax until Astley came home. Twenty minutes passed, until I heard my phone ringing in the other room.

_"This Animal I have become,_

_ and Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,_

_ Help me believe it's not the real me, _

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_ Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself,_

_ Somebody wake me from this nightmare"_

I walked back into the kitchen and looked at the caller ID, strange this was Katherine's skype number, she uses this number on her IPod when her phone's dead or lost. I answered my phone anyway expecting to hear her sad, depressing voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Zara? Katherine's sister?" It was a man...his voice was thick sounding.

"Yes, this is Zara, why do you have Kou-Chan's phone."

"Well, you have something we need." "Um...excuse me I have to go."

"If you hang up we will kill your little sister!"

The way he said it made me scared, it was if he was straight out of a horror movie.

"Well what do you want."

"You have information about her and we need it."

"What do you want to know?'

' "Was Katherine really adopted?''

"I'm sorry I can't give out this information."

"WHY!?"

"Because my husband's a cop and he will find you, and put you in prison."

"Oh I'm so scared, your husband's a cop...if I might ask, is he's name, Astley?"

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I know him, I sort of work with him."

"Who are you!?"

''Just call back this number anytime you like, and we will keep your sister alive...until Halloween, but if you do call, ask for Slenderman, Okay...Bye"

"Wait I ne-" the call ended, I gently set the phone down back on the table. How could anyone but me and our Mom know that she was adopted. Not even Katherine knew about it, we kept a secret from her for 15 years. I looked down at my phone and stood there dumbfounded. Seconds later Astley came home,

"Hi Zara, How was work today?" He came and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked at him and replied,

"Astley, do you know anybody named Slenderman?"


End file.
